


Winter's Knight

by CaptLews



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon is knight, M/M, Mixs of book and tv, Multi, My First Fanfic, R Plus L Equals J
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptLews/pseuds/CaptLews
Summary: Welcome to my first fanfic. After what I witnessed in Season Eight, I decided to create my own universe with GRRM's characters.What if Jon Snow was given a chance to become a knight instead of a ranger of Night's Watching? Would it change his story? Why don't you come inside my world and find out for yourself?





	1. Prologue: Ned

Eddard Stark was sitting in his solar with a letter that a Knight from Vale had brought to him, the parchment itself resided in his fist as the word echoed in his thought. Another decision that will affect a young boy’s life once again. Arising from the chair, he walked outside of the room to seek fresh air to assist him in this choice. And he found himself on the balcony, overseeing the training ground of the Winterfell itself. And he saw his firstborn son trained with the wooden sword against his baseborn son. While the ward of the Winterfell, Theron Greyjoy, was cheering for Robb. But Jon was not alone. His second daughter was cheering for her brother.

A troubled mind was filled with the promise. Hearing a small sniff nearby, Ned shifted his attention from the training yard to discover his wife of decade beside him. “This is not right. Why must you provide him with education worth of a noble-born?” Catelyn protested, one of many protests for a decade. Grinding his teeth, Ned was unable to command his wife to cease her hatred toward Jon. And he had to endure her words to provide protection to the boy. “One day, he will betraying Robb and steals Winterfell.” His wife kept protesting quietly.

Moving his eyes to the training ground, Ned watched Jon fought against Robb, performing a single move that causes Robb to fall in the ground. The sword landed on the chest of his heir, a possible prophecy like his wife feared. But it was destroyed when Jon moved the sword aside and extended his hand toward Robb to provide assistance.

_But you are wrong, Catelyn. This boy loves his family even when you treat him with cruelty._

With a sigh, Ned decided to speak with Jon to try to obtain a guide toward the decision about him. “That’s enough, Catelyn. He may not be trueborn Stark but it does not reduce his love toward his family. Your fear has no foundation on this one.” He turned to stare at his wife, noticing displeasure reign on her face.

_I will pay for this later. Oh, Catelyn… I wonder if your emotion would change if you knew that he is not my son. But I was so blind to your faith. I thought you would pay heed to your family’s word over this nonsense perception the Seven have toward the bastards. What happened to ‘family, duty, and honor’?_

He sighed softly, pushing his trouble thought aside as he motioned a guard to approach him. “Inform Jon to attend to me in weirwood after the training is done.” Receiving the order, he gave a glance to his wife, noticing her cold gaze upon the boys. With a sigh, he turned around to depart from the balcony toward weirwood. Perhaps time with his gods will give him clarity.

_I promise to protect him for you, Lyanna._

* * *

* * *

An hour had passed and there was no clarity from the gods. Noises pulled his attention from his troubled thoughts and pray to notice a new visitor, a smile danced upon his lips as a young boy was moving toward him, covering himself in leather outfits surround with a black fur. They seemed worn but it was in good shape. “Jon. Come here.” He spoke softly, watching the boy heel his command with eagerness. Moving his hand to caress the brown hair, he studied the boy feature, noticing the mixture of a very dark storm of grey. Nearly to the dark indigo.

_Thank the old gods that his feature was Starks. But I notice a few features of his father reside in him. The valyrie blood will not be denied in this boy, he will be growing into a comely man._

“Father, you summon me?” Uncertain filled the boy’s tone. “I did nothing to Sansa. It was Theron.” The boy protested quietly. Ned stared at him and he knew that this boy needed to be away from Catelyn.

“What happens to Sansa?” Ned asked

“Nothing!” The boy protested.

A frown descended upon his lips, eyes focusing sharply at the boy. “Remember, how would you expect men to respect you if you don’t respect yourself. Your word is a tie to your honor.” Ned spoke with crispy but he placed a gentleness pat on his shoulder.

“... I understand. Theron badgered me to spike the lemon cake with spiciness. I refused but he did it anyway with a promise to blame me.” The boy spoke softly.

“Oh well, perhaps we shall make Theron sample the cake first.” Ned’s face softened a bit. _Just another prank among sibling. Like Brandon did to me._ “Well, you are not in trouble. I summon you for a different reason. Tell me… what would you like to do when you are older?”

A boy stared at Ned for a bit, excitement shone in his eleven years old eyes. Suddenly, it dimmed into a dull grey. “Perhaps… be ranger of the Night’s Watch.” The boy replied.

_And this is not what you want. Your mouth is saying this but your eyes are saying a different thing. You could gain honor in this order. But it seems your heart is not in it._ “Night Watch? That’s a noble calling.” His hand squeezed the small shoulder in reassurance. “Why did you pick this Order?”

“Because I am bastard. And I heard that Lady Stark wants me far away from Winterfell. Away from her children.” The boy spoke softly.

Pain echoed his body, a simple mental pain. He had to claim this boy as his bastard and he paid it through his honor. But this boy was paying with the trouble of bastard. “Well, I am asking you what you want to be? Is there anyone you want to shape yourself into?”

For a moment, the boy looked uncertain so Ned gave him another squeeze of courage. And his grey eyes stared at the boy with all love. Noticing a shining gleam of excitement returned to the boy’s eyes. “Of course, Father. I would love to be like the Dragonknight or Ser Arthur, The Sword of the Morning.” The boy’s voice shone with admiration.

Flinching a bit at the names, the DragonKnight, the boy did not know that he was part of this legacy. The great House of dragonlords. And the second name brought a flashback of the battle at Tower of Joy. Ser Arthur was truly one of the great knights of the realm and he was almost slaughtered by the Dawn. But Howland saved his life in the price of Sword of the Morning. Debts incurred upon his honor.

_Perhaps, I am paying the debt by protecting this boy, a true king in Arthur’s eyes._

“Well, it seems that you desire to be a knight,” Ned spoke softly.

“But we are in the North, only House Manderly has knights.” The boy replied sadly. “And I am a bastard.”

A ferocious gaze descended upon the boy, Ned breathed the strength of Winterfell in him to make this proclamation. “No matter what’s your last name. You are of my blood.” Word spoke truly in the witness of the weirwood. And the forest became alive for a moment after he spoke the word, perhaps the old magic of the forest was still residing in this place.

The boy’s eyes shone with pride, a smile danced upon his long face. “So you want to be a knight. What if I told you that it was possible?” Ned asked.

_Jon Arryn, you are truly wise man._

“But who will take me as a squire, Father?” The boy asked, his voice was trembling with excitement or fear.

“Jon Arryn wrote to me. He has the intention to strengthen the relationship between the Vale and the North. One of his ideas was to take one of my children as a squire. And I thought of you.” Ned spoke with a smile.

“Are you sure, Father? Would Robb be…” The boy was interrupted by Ned.

“No. He shall inherit Winterfell so I must be responsible for his education. But you, Jon… Imagine it, you could be a knight?” Ned replied.

“Me… as a knight. Maybe I could be great as Ser Barristan the Bold.” The boy spoke softly.

_That’s one good ambition. And perhaps, you will forgive me for keeping you from the knowledge of your mother. One day, I will tell you about her. But not right now._ Ned began to laugh softly at the boy’s word. “He is a worthy knight.” Ned sighed softly as he focused on the boy. “While Jon Arryn is the Hand of the King, he would be unable to commit his time for your education…” He noticed a disappointment flash in the boy’s eyes. _Of course, I will not send you to King’s Landing. That place is truly a snake pit. And I could not let Robert discovers who you are._

“One of his bannermen is willing to foster you. His name is Yohn Royce, one of the powerful lords in the Vale. He is a good man and a great warrior.” Ned spoke softly to reassure the boy that his dream was not taken away. “And he is one of my friends I made in Vale. Plus there is zero chance that you will fall down from the mountain.” Ned teased the boy, noticing the expand irises in the boy’s eyes.

“Truly? I am going to be a squire?” The boy asked.

“If that’s what you want, I will make it happen,” Ned spoke.

“But it would mean that I will leave my brothers and sisters?” The boy whispered softly.

“Yes. But it’s not forever. I am sure Lord Royce will come to visit Winterfell or we will visit Runestone.” Ned squeezed his shoulder. “Do you want to pursue this?”

The boy gave him a nod. With a sigh, Ned smiled at the boy. “Very well, go pack your thing. You will leave in the morrow.” The boy seemed to tremble from his word, was it the excitement of adventure or fear of unknown. Ned did not know. “And don’t forget to spend time with your siblings.”

The boy nodded his head. Suddenly, he wrapped his small arms around the Lord of Winterfell. A smile danced upon his lips as he wrapped the arm around the small back of the boy. “Remember, no matter what’s your last name… I am proud to be your father.” He whispered softly, hearing a small sniff from the boy. “Remember our words. Winter is coming.” _Don’t forget Fire and Blood._ Ned sighed softly as the boy released the grip to stare at his father. Then the boy turned around to leave the godwood.

_I know… I promised you I will protect him. But Night Watch is not his destiny._

* * *

* * *

Sitting in the chair behind the desk in his solar, Ned was sealing the two letters; one to Jon Arryn to inform of his decision. And one letter to Lord Royce was gratitude and a request to keep him update about Jon. The door blew opening as he placed the direwolf seal on the last wax. He was startled for a bit as an anger red hair woman stood in front of his desk, her fists were on the hip.

“Catelyn… what the mean of this?” Ned demanded softly.

“When I discovered that you are sending the boy away, I was rejoicing until I discover where and why you are sending him away!” Catelyn shouted. “A knighthood for a bastard. He will be more threatening to Robb’s inheritan…”

Slamming his hands on the desk, Ned arose up from the chair. His face was completely clear of any affection. Ice formed in his grey eyes as he stared at his wife, his voice deepened with a fit of righteous anger, truly… he stood up like a King of Winter who proclaims the final judgment. “Enough, Catelyn. Jon is still my blood no matter what’s your feeling toward him.” Ned proclaimed. “I will not damn this boy because of the Seven’s blasphemy perception toward the bastards.”

Catelyn was frozen, her mouth was dropping at Ned’s violent reaction. “You are my wife for a decade. And you have learned to forgive me for broke this vow to you.” _Oh Catelyn, don’t you understand… I have been faithful to you when I gave you the vows. But I am breaking it by lying to you._ “If you are capable to forgive me for my sin, you are capable to not be hostile toward an eleven years old boy. An eleven years old boy, Catelyn!” Frustration emerged from his tone at his wife. “I know you remember your House word. ‘Family, Duty, and Honor!’” Slamming his hand against the desk once again in frustration, his eyes did not leave the face. “He may not be your family but he is mine. And I have the duty to fulfill for him too like I have duty for my other children!” Taking a deep breath, he was trying to calm his anger.

_Damn it, Catelyn. You thought I love someone more than I love you. Can’t you see that I love you and our children? But I also loved my baby sister!_

The moment was filling in silence as husband and wife were staring against each other. Finally, Catelyn frowned at Ned. “Fine. You have your duty for this boy.” She gave him a cold curtsy then she turned her back to him to depart the solar. Pausing at the door, she glared at her. “And I would not have you remind me of my House words. I advise you to find some room to sleep for a while, my lord.” The word was cold and laced with anger toward Ned. Then Catelyn left the room.

Falling down on the chair, Ned sighed softly.

_I promised, Catelyn… even to lying to you because I am not sure how you will react. I promised Lyanna that I will protect her son. ___

* * *

* * *

_Dawn was breaking through the sky, Ned was staring at the boy as he was telling goodbye to his siblings. Lady Catelyn was nowhere to be found. For once, he was disappointed but gladden that she did not spoil this farewell for this boy. He watched his firstborn son embraced Jon. They exchanged quiet words with each other._

_Then the boy was moving to Sansa. He saw the flinch from the boy when Sansa was being a little cold toward him. Damn the Seven to the hell! He thought to himself as he heard the words from the boy. “I hope you will send me some lemon cakes.”_

_“I shall try my best,” Sansa replied in very lady way, a smile danced upon her lips._

_“Oh no, she will not. She will eat all of it like a fat cow.” Arya shouted tears filled her eyes. Sansa turned to shout at Arya but Ned interrupted them._

_“Girls.” He scolded with a frown._

_“Hmph. Mother will know about this.” Sansa promised Arya as she marched away from them._

_Ned sighed softly as Arya jumped to embrace Jon. _Of course, she will miss her brother the most. It seemed that they were so close to each other. Outsiders with non-Tully looks.__

_“Promise you will write to me, Jon!” Ned heard Arya’s demand as Jon vowed that he will write to her every week. “I am going to miss you, Jon.”_

_“Of course, I will miss you the most,” Jon replied with a grin._

_“Ahem… I think Jon will miss me the most.” Robb interrupted._

_“Shut up. I am his favorite, stupid!” Arya shouted at Robb. Ned groaned softly as the children began to bicker against each other. Jon was moving to stand in front of his father._

_“Father…”_

_“No, Jon. This is not farewell. We will see each other again.” Ned promised._

_“Thank you, Father.” The boy smiled._

_“Go on... “ Ned encouraged him as the boy turned around to climb on the horse. A young warhorse that he gifted to the boy. “Wait.” Ned moved toward the boy, pulling a small leather sack. Placing it in the boy’s hand, Ned stared at him. “This is your money for what you need to be a knight one day…” He whispered softly, a smile danced upon his lips._

_“Father…”_

_“Be quiet, you are still mine,” Ned spoke softly as he stepped back from the horse. The knight began to depart. The boy was staring at Ned and his children for a second before the boy urged the horse to follow the knight. Ned watched the form of the boy and horse become smaller and smaller._

__I promised you, Lyarra. Did I do the right thing?_ _


	2. Welcome to Winterfell, Nine years later

**|Cersei Lannister|**

* * *

Dawn was rising through the sky over the camp, servants ran everywhere with their tasks in their hands. Meanwhile, in the Queen’s tent, the last string was tied up on Queen’s Cersei’s dress by the servant as a noise announced the kingguard’s entry into the tent. Swirling her head to face the visitor, along golden hairs with a cocky smile on handsome lips belonged to nobody else but her brother. 

“The King wants us on the road in an hour,” Jaime replied as he pulled the glove off from his hand to pluck a fruit from his sister’s breakfast. Popping the fruit inside his mouth, he noticed a flash of disgust on her face. But it was gone as she ordered the servant out. 

Cersei spun around to face her brother with a frown. “The bloody North is huge wasteland! Why must we come all way up to the North?!” She complained as she moved toward the platter of her breakfast. 

“Well, you know the King intends to make Stark his Hand.”

“It was a rhetorical question.” Cersei huffed while she picked the fruit. 

“You are truly in a glorious mood, Cersei.” Jaime chuckled softly when she gave him a glare that causes the Others to retreat. 

“Robert insults our House by not even considering Tywin or you as the Hand.” Cersei protested quietly, pushing the fruit in her mouth. Chewing the soft membrane with some vengeance, her hand darted forward to grasp the golden cup with crimson liquid in it. She drank some of the wine to wash the fruit into her throat before she spoke to Jaime once again. “And not even one Lannisters sits in the Small Council!” 

“Being the Hand of the King... “ Jaime spoke softly. “By the Seven, I would turn that down fast enough. I pity any fool who has to be Robert’s Hand because they will have to deal with the realm’s trouble and Robert is working his way to his early grave by whoring and drinking.” 

Cersei scoffed at Jaime. “Hand of the King will make you the second most powerful figure in the Seven Kingdom.”

“And the King is the powerful man. I don’t fancy him to be on top of me.” Jaime chortled to his own joke. “And if I was the Hand of the King, I would not have any precious time to bond with my sister.” 

Cersei’s hand slapped itself against the hard surface of her brother’s armor in reflex, pain echoed her hand as she withdrew it to her chest to try to nurse it. A goblet fell down to the floor, wine spilled upon the soft fur. Meanwhile, a pair of emerald irises shone with anger at her brother for this pain and his stupid to announce their activity without any care in the world. _Even if I have Lannister men to guard my tent, I would not trust them with our secret meeting._

“Watch your tongue!” Cersei hissed as she took a step away from her when Jaime was moving to attempt to comfort the pain from her hand. “Don’t forget where we are, Ser Jaime.” Her chin stood up with pride of the Queen. 

“It had been two months.” Jaime protested. 

“You know why. I am very certain that Jon Arryn knew the secret!” Cersei snapped as she despited the pout from this knight. _Even with your handsome face and the body of the finest knight, you should remember that you are a lion._

“If the old falcon knew the secret, he took it to his grave. Literally.” Rolling his eyes in addition to these words, Jaime returned to the table where the goblet was residing. 

“But we don’t know for certain if the old fool told anyone! Even Robert?!” She hissed while she watched her golden knight bend down to pick the goblet. Suddenly, she found herself to stare at the glute of the fucking knight. _Maybe he is right. It has been a long time since he has been inside me. Perhaps, I will find an empty room in Winterfell._ Her eyes widened a bit when she felt the ache in a spot between her legs, and moist was dripping against the undergarment. _Is it too long for me? Or am I so turning on from imagine the lions defile the wolf’s den with their incestuous coupling._

A chuckle escaped from her throat, schooling her face into a blank as the knight stood up to glance at her. “What’s so funny, Cersei?” Jaime replied as he settled the golden goblet on the table. “If Robert knew about our secret, our heads would reside on the lovely iron spike of the Red Keep while he would give up the children to the Seven.” Jaime paused as his brilliant emerald irises focused on Cersei. “Since we are still breathing, it’s more likely that he did not know.” 

Trying to find an excuse for her inappropriate demonstration of amusement, Cersei glanced at the spot where the wine spilled upon the carpet. _I must remind a servant to replace it if they can’t get the stain out._ But the mention of her children caused her to forget an excuse for her amusement. “Nobody will dare to lay a hand on my children,” Cersei growled softly. 

“And there is a mama lioness,” Jaime replied with a wry smirk. 

“Shut up, Ser Jaime. Get out of here if Robert intends to depart in under an hour. I have tasks for the servant.” She raised her brow at Jaime. “Or are you going to provide your dedicated service to move my clothe?” 

“Oh, I forget. I am supposed to relieve the Hound on the guard for Joffrey.” Jaime raised his hands as he walked back to the entrance of the tent, Cersei watched him disappear with a smug smile. Reaching for a small bell, she rang it hard to summon the servant to do the tasks.

* * *

* * *

The wheel struck one of the small holes and caused the carriage to bump up. “Seven Hell.” Cersei cursed out loudly. _Damn Robert. He should’ve summoned the Stark to King’s Landing instead of this forsaken trip!_ Glaring at the ladies, they found themselves something to attract their attention instead of her. 

Peeking through the window, she was able to see the wall of the Winterfell. And it seemed bigger than Castle Rock. _Savage people… those Northmen._ She moved her attention from the wall to the names on the letter. With a sigh, she dabbed her quill to write a few words. 

Placing the quill down, her emerald eyes were reading the words.  
**Who have the Old Falcon told?**  
Robert? No.  
Ned? Unsure.  
Peytr? This man keeps give me a smile.  
Stannis? His depart to the Dragonstone is unusual. 

Is his death even natural? Must speak to Grand Maester.

 _Seven Hells, this is useless. Perhaps, Jaime is right that I’m conjuring phantoms for nothing._ She thought to herself in bitter. A female voice interrupted her chaos thoughts. “My lady, we are approaching the gate of Winterfell.” Eyes tore from the letter to stare at the lady in waiting. 

“Thank you.” She replied, not bothering to address the name of her lady in waiting. They were beneath the Queen. Picking the paper, she moved it to the edge of a small fire on the candle, watching the edge of parchment caught on the flame. The fire was slowly consuming the paper, turning it into black and ash before she dropped it in the small jar. Then she covered it with a top. “I am looking forward to spending a few days out of this carriage.” She told her own ladies, hearing giggles in replies. _Insolent women. They care about gossips, not the powers. That’s why they are ladies and I am the Queen._

The carriage was moving into the courtyard of Winterfell, Cersei cannot waiting for the blast servants to move the stairs to the door. She watched her son and her husband settled their horses in front of Starks. 

Robert climbed off the horse as crowd kneels to her husband. A satisfied smile danced on her lips as she watched the drama unfolded. The door opened and she did not let the ladies in waiting to exit. Pushing her foot forward, she grabbed one of the knight hand as she exited this forsaken carriage. Feet landed on the hard ground, she was surprised when she heard Robert insulted the Stark in front of their men. 

“God, you got fat.” Robert’s word boomed at Eddard Stark. 

And she saw the expression on Eddard Stark, it spoke of thousand words than Robert’s statement. _That’s what happens when you are drinking and whoring… Still proud to be his friend, Stark?_ She thought to herself as she gasped softly when she heard his word. 

“And what is that, Robert?” Ned spoke softly. “Are you hiding a small barrel of Arbor Gold in there?” 

The crowd went still. Noticing a mortification expression upon Lady Stark, Cersei was wondering how Robert would respond to that comment. Suddenly, she heard a burst of laughter echoed from her foul husband’s mouth. And in last, they embraced like brothers. With a sigh, Cersei glanced at her secondborn, watching him disembark the horse. Giving her son a reassuring smile, she noticed a movement as Robert was being more friendly to Lady Stark than he was to her for their entire marriage. With a neutral expression on her face, she marched herself toward Lord Stark with the dignity of a Queen. 

Lord Stark noticed her presence as her hand was extending toward the Northman. She felt the callous of a warrior embrace her dainty hand, feeling the dry lips against her knuckles. A smile broke through her neutral face as he addressed her by her title. “Queen Cersei.” Pulling her hand as soon as possible when it was polite to, she glanced at the Lady Stark to watch her curtsy toward her. _Wolf and Fish, you bow to the Lioness._ She thought as she moved to Robert as the fat king introduced her son to the Lord and Lady Winterfell. 

Then she had to endure as Lord Stark began to introduce his children to the royalty. _Five children. By the Seven, I don’t blame them for fucking in the chamber when it’s so cold outside._ She thought as she watched the heir of Winter paid his respect. 

“My King and my Queen.” He proclaimed as he bowed to them. _This one has too much Tully in him._ She glanced at Lady Stark for a bit. Then her eyes moved to the next child. A beautiful daughter of the Winterfell. 

Watching a perfect curtsy from the red hair beauty, Cersei was wondering if that’s what Catelyn looked like when she was young. Glancing at Robert, she noticed that there was a gleam in his eyes. Not a lust. _Oh, you want this woman to be Joffrey’s bride._ Suddenly, the prophecy echoed in her thought. 

_Aye. Queen you shall be... until there comes another, younger and more beautiful, to cast you down and take all that you hold dear._ The wood witch’s word echoed in her though. Wondering if Sansa Stark was the one who will take everything from her, Cersei frowned at the girl as she noticed the girl’s eyes at Joffrey. _She may be young but is her beauty equaling to mine?!_ Cersei thought viciously to herself. Moving her gaze to next daughter, this one had more Stark than Tully in her. Dismissing the rest of the children, Cersei was eager to retire in her chamber in this castle but Robert had a different thought. 

“Winterfell is your, my Grace!” Lord Stark spoke softly, firmly. Robert waved it aside like it’s nothing. 

“Ned. I want to visit crypt to pay my respect.” Robert proclaimed. 

_That slut again? For almost two decades, I have to deal with this dead wolf._ Cersei thought with anger but she schooled her feature to nothing. “But we have been on the road for a month.” She protested softly, gazing at Robert. And she got a dismissal gaze from her husband. 

“You can retire. But I will not wait a moment longer.” Robert told her with a tone that begs no argument. Then he paused for a bit. A big ugly smile danced upon his lips as he paid attention to Lord Stark. “Before I do pay my respect, I would be poor King if I don’t grant you a surprise, Ned.” He turned to one of the Kingguards. “Bring him.” He proclaimed. 

“What surprise, Robert?” Lord Stark asked. 

_Oh, that’s why you brought the bastard. So you can have a hand in their reunion. Why don’t you drop to your knee and swallow this Stark’s sword for all favors you did for him._ Cersei thought to herself. 

The visitors moved aside as a black destrier moved near to the carriage. A knight in full armor set, no sign of his own sigil on the armor. _Perhaps, he wanted his father’s permission to place a direwolf on it._ At the gesture of the King, the knight climbed down from the horse with a sword in his belt. A worn shield was resting on the back of this knight. And the knight was standing beside Robert like a son that he was proud to call his own. Cersei watched in scorn as the fat hand of the King slapped the armored shoulder of the knight. “Lord Stark, it’s my fucking pleasure to introduce you to Ser Jon.” Robert proclaimed as the knight pulled a helmet off to reveal a comely face of dark stormy grey eyes with straight messy brown hair. A scruffy beard did not hide the smile that the knight gave to his father. 

_If this boy was not bastard and I don’t have Jaime as my lover, I would love to cuckold Robert with him. But I reckon he is similar to Eddard._ Cersei thought to herself as she watched the knight dropped to his knee in front of his father. 

Pulling the sword out of the scabbard, Ser Jon pointed the hilt toward his father. “After I achieved the knighthood, I swore the oath to serve Jon Arryn himself. And I have served him faithfully until his death. HIs wife had decided to dismiss me so I am without a home. And I am here to pledge my sword to you, Lord Eddard Stark.” Ser Jon proclaimed as he was waiting for the answer from the North Lord.

Noticing a displeasure flash across the Tully Lady, Cersei was hoping that Stark will accept the pledge for a second to cause discomfort for this woman. She suspected that Lady Catelyn would be pushing for a marriage of her daughter with her son. 

“I accept your oath, Ser Jon of Winterfell.” Eddard Stark proclaimed with pride as he grasped the hilt of the sword. And there was loud noise from the Northmen as they approved this. Even the heir of Winterfell stood up with pride in his eyes toward his brother. Suddenly, a black hair girl named Arya tackled him hard enough to cause the knight to fall down on the ground, the sword was moving away quickly enough by Eddard to ensure that they won’t get hurt in the process. “Arya Stark!” Eddard Stark roared with half heart. 

“I miss you, stupid!” Arya shouted softly as she was on top of the knight. And a peal of laughter echoed from the young boy at the situation he found himself in. 

“And I miss you, sister. But do you think we should do it when the royalty is not watching us?” Jon replied teasingly. 

Cersei noticed a small flush on Arya’s face, glancing at the direction of Stark children. Robb seemed to enjoy the situation, smiling like he wanted to join them. Sansa seemed to look with horror as she protested quietly to her mother about this behavior. Bran seemed disappointed because he was held back by Maester Luwin for not join this chaos. And Rickon seemed confused at the picture. 

“Who cares about them?” Arya muttered softly. 

“Arya Stark. You will be off him at once. And you will apologize to the King and Queen for your improper behavior!” Lady Catelyn scolded, fists rested on her hips. 

“Oh, no apology is necessary. They are young so let them have fun. All of you are dismissed!” The king proclaimed as the knight was being helped back on his feet by the girl. The king looked at Lord Stark with expectation. Giving the sword back to the boy, Lord Stark gave them a smile. “Go have fun, I will speak to you soon, Jon.”

Cersei watched the king and the lord of the Winterfell walked away together like they were young boys, whispering stories to each other. And Lady Stark found herself in front of the Queen once again. “Please… let me guide you to your chamber, your Grace.” She spoke timidity with grace due to Cersei’s station. 

“I thank you, Lady Stark.” Cersei gave a nod to her servants and ladies in waiting as they were guided into the keep by the Lady Winterfell.

* * *

* * *

Staring at the dull grey rock on her walls, Cersei scoffed at this room. _This was supposed to be room worthy for Queen?_ She thought acidly as she wandered around the room. A knock echoed against the sturdy wood of her door. “Enter!” She said to the person behind the door. 

Ser Jaime came inside the room, leaving the room open but there was plenty of Lannister men in the hall to ensure nobody will listening in their conversation. “It’s confirmed. Eddard Stark agreed to be Robert’s Hand.”

Cersei made a sound of displeasure lioness. “I thought he would say no. Stark has a history of bad luck in the south of the Neck.” 

“Perhaps, but Eddard is a man of the honor. He will not say no to the King.” Jaime replied with indifferently. 

“Even if the King desires a marriage between Sansa and Joffrey?” Cersei asked quietly. 

“You know Robert’s wish. A union between the Direwolf and the Stag is his dream. He had that chance with the sister of current Lord Winterfell.” Jaime replied. 

“I know. I don’t need you to remind me of his love toward that wolf bitch.” Cersei replied with a tone of scorned wife for two decades. 

“Sorry, my sister. In the least, I am not just a harbinger of bad news. Your children are settled nicely in their quarters. And I believe the welcome feast will begin in two hours.” Jaime smiled as he walked toward the Queen. 

“Thank you… what are you doing?” Cersei replied as Jaime learned to steal a kiss from her. Placing the hands on the golden-white armor shoulders, she shoved Jaime away. “Don’t forget where we are at!” She hissed at her brother, dismissing him by raising the index finger at the door. 

“I like when you are being feisty,” Jaime whispered softly with a grin, departing from her room after he witnessed her small blush on her cheeks. 

_Insolent Lion. I will tell you when you can fuck me. Not you, Ser Jaime… Soon, my love!_

* * *

* * *

**|Ser Jon|**

* * *

After a short reunion with his siblings, a guard came informed him that Lord Stark desired to see him in the solar. With a thank to the guard, Ser Jon promised his own siblings that he will answer their questions in the feast. It did not satisfy the wild wolf as she refused to release him till he swore on his horse that he will answer her questions and promised to teach her some moves with swords. 

_Lady Stark is going to kill me and you, Arya._ He thought fondly of his baby sister as he walked toward the solar. Suddenly, his thought became serious. 

Entering his father’s solar, Ned arose from the chair to move to confront his son without the desk between them. Arming with a smile, Ned stared at Jon with all pride of a father for his son. “Jon. It has been a long time.” Lord Stark spoke softly as he stepped forward to embrace his son in a hug. 

Jon wrapped his plate arms around the father, remembering the affection the Lord Winterfell reserved for his children. “Yes, Father.” He whispered softly. 

A moment had passed by as Ned released his son from the embrace to look at him. “I summon you to have a talk. And this is the only way I can ensure that we will have privacy. Nobody will dare to interrupt us.” Ned paused a bit. “I would love to hear your story from when you left us but I think Arya will be upset if you told me before her. So I shall hear them during the supper.” Ned chuckled softly. 

With a nod from Jon, Ned sighed softly. “Now. Tell me what you have done during Jon Arryn’s service?” Ned spoke quietly, twin wall of grey ices starred upon the twin of the dark grey storm. 

“Just delivery his messages to various lords. I even escort him into the Street of Steel with Stannis Baratheon. Just dull but unimportant activities for a knight.” Jon spoke softly, studying his father. “Why are you curious, Father? Did you accept the King’s offer?” 

With a sigh, Ned turned around to pick a small letter in his hand. “Will I be able to depend on you to serve me as you did for Jon Arryn in King’s Landing?”

“Of course, you are my father,” Jon promised. 

“Very well, I accept Robert’s offer to become the Hand of the King,” Ned replied with a frown. “I believe that you would be useful to me if you accompany me to the King’s Landing.” 

_Of course, Catelyn would not let me reside in Winterfell. Even when I achieved knighthood, I am still denied to having a home in here. Because she fears that I will take what belongs to Robb. That fool woman._ Jon thought with bitter but he kept his face clear. “Of course, I am your knight to command, Father.” 

“And you will protect the secret of Starks?” Ned asked quietly. 

“Yes, Father. You taught me that to survival, the pack must stay together. Even in the winter.” Jon replied with a frown. “I assure you that King’s Landing will make you want to endure ten winters.” 

Raising the brow at the knight, Ned chuckled softly. “It sounds like a pit of vipers.” Ned pushed the letter to Jon’s eyes. “This is a letter from Lady Lysa Arryn to Catelyn. They used the old code so Catelyn transcripted it for me.” He watched Jon reads the letter.

**Catelyn, I have fled from King’s Landing with my Robin. We were not safe there since Lannisters murdered my husband.**

Shock reigned on the youthful face, Jon moved his eyes from the letter to his father. _But Grand Maester proclaims that it was a natural death. Unless Lannisters told him to. But how can they fool the Silent Sister?_ “But they told us that he died naturally.” He whispered to his father. 

Ned reached for the letter from Jon’s hand, walking toward the fire and tossing the letter into the fiery embrace. “That’s why I have accepted Robert’s offer to be his Hand. I will find why Lannisters had to murder the previous Hand.” 

With a sigh, Jon nodded his head. “Very well, Jon Arryn did act little strange in late. I believe that he went to visit Grand Maester before he died.” Jon told his father. “Actually, right after Jon’s death, Stannis departed to Dragonstone. He cited it was a sudden business with his vassal.” 

Arching a brow, Ned was pondering with those two reveals. “Very good, we have a two solid lead on Jon Arryn’s activities.” 

“Is that all, Father,” Jon asked. 

“Actually, I would like you to give me insight toward Prince Joffrey,” Ned asked as he turned to face his son. 

A frown danced on his lips. “Prince Joffrey Baratheon?”

An unspoken question echoed between them. “Yes. Robert intends to marry Joffrey to my daughter, Sansa.” 

_Oh, Lady Catelyn will be pushing for that marriage especially when Joffrey is a crown prince. Perhaps, I should say nothing and let their ambitions backfired on them when they see that Joffrey is a snake not a crown stag for them._ Jon thought to himself. But he sighed softly. _Even if Sansa is Catelyn’s daughter, I would not hurt my sister. Plus I would not lie to my father._

“Well, the crown prince seems perfect in the outside. But he is a truly cruel creature. Sometimes, animals disappeared in the keep. And they have been disposed in secret. Father, they were tortured. Even the servant trembled in fear when they were summoned to tend the crown prince.” Jon sighed softly. “If you are truly seeking my advice. Find her a match elsewhere.” 

“That will be little difficult, Jon. The king will want the match.” Ned replied with trouble thoughtful. 

“Perhaps, you could stall it. Giving a promise of betrothal while citing that Sansa is very young?” Jon replied. 

“Oh… you have grown up, my boy. No. You are not a boy anymore.” Ned replied with a smile as he clasped his hand against the armor shoulders of the knight. “Did I told you how proud I am?” 

“Not enough, Father.” Jon chuckled, receiving laughter from his father. 

“Oh, I see you are being a handful. Well, go fresh yourself before supper. And you can get the armor off. You are still a family.” Ned smiled at Jon before he dismissed the boy.

* * *

* * *

Dressing in a casual outfit of Northern noble, a grey doublet was going nice with black clean trouser with a leather boots cover the feet. Examining himself, he suspected that Catelyn will not be happy with his choice of clothes. But it was a subtle message that she did not rule over his life anymore. That clothing was purchased in King’s Landing. And it seemed little over fine for his taste but he wanted to make a good impression to his father and his siblings. With a sigh, he looked at the mirror to judge his hairs and beard. “Why are you worrying about this? They are your family.” He muttered to himself.

Gathering some courage, he stepped away from the mirror toward the door. Exiting his old room and headed toward the feast, he noticed a dwarf in front of him. _Tyrion._ He thought to himself as they entered the feast. 

A servant rushed to him. “There is a seat for you on a table near the high table. I’ll guide you there, Ser Jon.” The female spoke quickly with condolence in her voice. Glaring at the high table where the Lady Catelyn was residing, he was seething in his thought. 

_May the Others take you, Catelyn. Can’t I have some fun with my siblings without you think I am having an ulterior plot!_

With a sigh, Ser Jon nodded at the servant as the young woman guided him toward the table where men of his father’s guards reside. But the voice echoed all across the table. “Where are you going, Jon? Oh, pardon me, ‘Ser’ Jon!” A youthful voice echoed from the high table, a smile danced on his lips as he turned to glare at Robb in a playful manner. 

“To my seat on that table, Robb! Oh, excuse me, Lord Robb, the heir of Winterfell!” He fired back with a huge grin accompany with that statement. 

“Nonsense. Since I am the heir of Winterfell…” Robb pointed to the empty seat between him and Arya. “I command you to take this seat and rescue me from this mean direwolf!” Arya growled softly at Robb. “You can’t refuse my command, o good ser!” 

Glancing at Lady Catelyn, he noticed a cold gaze upon him. With a smile and little theatrical bow toward Robb, Jon dismissed the servant. 

_You can’t counter Robb’s demand without make yourself fool in front of Royalty._ Jon thought savagely to himself as he marched himself to take the seat between Robb and Arya. Suddenly, they began to whisper questions to his ear. 

Mercifully, Ned arose to cease the barrel of questions. Raising his glass to the King and the Queen. “The Winterfell welcomes the Baratheon with it’s opening arms.” The crowd chanted their welcoming as the King arose to face Ned. “I accept the welcome with glad news. Your Lord has agreed to be my Hand!” Robert shouted to the crowd. And the Northmen cheered loudly as the King was cheering with them. 

“My lords… settle down, my lords.” Ned spoke quickly, getting flustered from all the attention upon him. “Before I let you enjoy the feast, I beg you to grant me time to award presents to the son who returns home,” Ned spoke to the King. 

With an approval grunt from Robert, the king took a seat as Ned looked at Arya, Bran, and Rickon with a nod. Both Stark scrammed from their seat into the room near the Great Hall. “Jon. Winterfell has welcomed you home. While we were unable to attend your ceremony to witness you become a knight, I have decided to bless you with gifts to acknowledge your achievement. Rickon, come in.” 

The youngest Stark boy walked carefully toward Jon with a small nervous smile. He was carrying a small dagger which he placed it in Jon’s hand. In close examine, the dagger was an ordinary wolf head on the hilt with leather scabbard. The metal was just tough North’s steel. “A wolf dagger for a Northman.” Ned proclaimed with a grin. 

Jon gave a thank to the little boy as he rushed back to the seat. _It was beautiful craft by Mikken, the Winterfell’s blacksmith._

“Bran… come in.” Ned called as Jon turned to stare at the boy. Shock filled his eyes as the boy carried a wooden shield. But it was not just a wooden shield. It was an ironwood shield with a beautiful sigil on it, a wolf under the weirwood. “This shield is created by the crafters under the House Forrester. I had it make for you.” Ned spoke softly with a grin while Jon placed a dagger on the table to retrieve the shield.

 _Legendary ironwood that known to be stronger as steel. People claim that Northmen places its sorcery upon this wood. What’s a priceless gift._ He thought to himself, admiring the design of the shield. Nearly missing the voice of his father once again. 

“Arya, bring the final gift,” Ned spoke with excitement. 

Gasps echoed from the crowd so Jon tore his eyes from the shield to look at his beloved sister. His jaw dropped down when he saw what she was carrying. Placing the shield down against the chair, he studied the white fur. “We have discovered the litters. There were five Direwolf puppies for each of my children. We did not discover the sixth one because this one was so quiet. Without its brothers and sisters, we would never know about this direwolf. It followed us for in the least five minutes before the puppies drew our attention to it.” Ned spoke softly as he gazed at Jon. “He is yours.” 

Jon reached to pull the white fur puppy into his arm, feeling the connection between himself and this puppy. “Father, my sibling… I do not know how to thank you.” He whispered softly. 

“You don’t have to, stupid. They are presents!” Arya replied boldly as she took the seat by him. The crowd laughed at her word despite a morbid from Lady Catelyn and Sansa. 

“Pardon me, Lady Arya.” Jon mocked her which he got a painful poke from the little girl. “Still… thank you for your welcome.” He muttered softly as he stared at the wolf. 

Ned raised his hand. “Well, let’s the feast begin!” He proclaimed to the cheering crowd. 

Jon reached to pick a small piece of sausage and fed the little direwolf in his arm. “You shall be Ghost.” He whispered to the direwolf as he nibbed the small sausage. Feeling an approval from the small fur about the name, Jon chuckled softly. 

_Oh… I name you Ghost because you are white and very silent. May our enemies shake in fear when they heard of Ser Jon and the Ghost._ He thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few things to know about this story. 
> 
> Firstly, we will have the first Daenerys' PoV after I finish setting up the Westeros for similar war like the Five Kings. 
> 
> Secondly, the activities in Essos will move slower than in the show. 
> 
> Thirdly, I intend to build a relationship slow for any characters that did not have any kind of relationship before the beginning of season 1 and the first book. I want you to enjoy the excitement, the angst, and everything that accompany it. 
> 
> As always, I would love any feedback from you. Your comment could help to shape the direction of this story. 
> 
> I am still looking for a beta.


	3. Chaos in Winterfell

**Robb Stark**

* * *

The internal clock was pulling himself from the land of dreams, his conscience was becoming aware even when it felt dull. Opening his eyes, he had to blink several times to gather himself. With a groan, Robb pushed himself into a seat position on the bed, naked feet pressed itself against the stone floor. His eyes were able to find a small jar and a small cup aside it. After he took a deep breath of airs into his lung, he pushed himself to stand up, trying to steady himself as he walked toward the table. Grabbing the handle of the jar, he poured a generous amount of waters into the cup. Then he pushed the jar on the table as he took the cup, swallowing the water with greed when he had it near to his mouth. The body slowly hydrated itself as he slammed the cup on the table. 

“By the Other… I should have to stop myself from drink all those bloody ale with Jon.” He scolded himself, could not ceasing himself from smile at the fondly but very fuzzy memories from last night. He had heard stories about his bravery. Admiring his sibling with a small pang of jealousy when Jon told him about the ceremony where the King insisted to knight the boy himself, Robb knew that Jon earned it without his last name or connection. _Perhaps a little connection to our father, Jon, but I am very proud of you... little brother._ Robb thought in fondly way. 

Chuckling to himself, he poured another full cup of water for himself again. And he drained it in another go. Then he moved to a different table to pour water into the basket. Sunking his hand into the clean water, he brought it to his face as he kept his head above the basket. The shock of cold water awoke his sense. With a shudder, he did it once again. Hands were searching for a towel while his eyes kept shut together to repel the waters from invading his eyes. The towel was discovered after a few attempts to find it, he brought it to his face to dry it. “Ahh… Let’s get some morning training before breakfast.” He grumbled to himself. 

With a focus, he pulled an article of fresh clothing for the day. Then he walked out of his room, heading toward the training courtyard. It seemed that the castle was still sleeping from the big feast last night. 

Reaching the courtyard, Robb was truly surprised to see several people there. Especially three of his siblings. “Someone wants to explain why I see Arya and Bran in here?” Robb called out, surprising them with his presence. 

Arya turned around to give a stink eyes at Robb while Bran frowned as he crossed his arms. “Old gods take me. I was just making a joke, grumpy.” The younger siblings struck their tongue at Robb. 

“We came to spend time with our favorite brother!” Arya shouted. 

Ser Jon groaned softly at the behavior. 

“Jon… Tell Robb what you told me!” Bran replied with a happy voice. 

“Aha, Robb. I’m glad you come to my rescue.” Jon moaned softly as he walked across the training to embrace Robb ingrateful. Of course, it was just a theatre for his younger siblings who began to complain. “Okay, I did not mean it. Calm down, wolves.” Jon began to soothe the wounded pride of young Starks. 

“Don’t tell me that they woke you up and dragged you in here?” Robb chuckled softly. 

Jon nodded with a frown. “I got to warn you, your mother will be mad at me.” 

Robb raised his brow at his half brother. “What did you do?”

“Me?! This handsome young man begs to be my squire. So I agreed in temporary basic that he could attend to me when we are in here. In return, he promises me that he will not climb any walls and he will listen to his parents.” Jon was staring at Bran as he spoke the last sentence, frowning a bit because last night, he was in a rude awakening when he found that Bran enjoyed climbing on the walls. “I told him that the squire must obey his master. And if he did a good job, I will ask Father if he can be my squire.” He gave a smile to a glee face of Bran Stark. Turning to face Robb, he spoke in a low voice. “Of course, I wage that Lady Catelyn will not let it happen. I will probably convince Father to suggest Ser Blackfish as an alternative.” 

Robb chuckled softly at the mischievous gleam in Jon’s eyes. For once, he was glad that the Vale did not destroy the wolf nature of his brother. “The knighthood suits you, brother. In the past, you would not dare to try to outthink my mother or manipulate her.” Robb scolded his half brother but his tone lacked any seriousness in it. 

“Thank you, Robb,” Jon spoke softly, sighing softly as he raised his gloved hand and shoved the heir’s shoulder. “Let’s stop with the mushy conversation. Theron made you soft.” Robb gasped in mock outrage at the faux insult. “Come on, brother. I want to see if your skill has improved.” Jon teased Robb. 

“Oh, you will find yourself on the ground this time, brother of mine!” Robb roared as Jon retreated to obtain two tourney swords from the stall. 

“You should know better, Robb. Father taught us to not say a lie.” Jon laughed as he tossed the tourney blade toward Robb. Arya and Bran were moving closer to watch the match while they resisted the excitement from the litters. Especially the Greywind and Ghost. 

“Aye. That’s why I will be victorious… after all, I am Duncan the Tall.” Robb teased Jon with one of their favorite games when they were young. 

Jon’s eyes blazed with the fire of determining, a smile danced upon his lips. “And I shall be Aemon the Dragonknight.” He countered. 

“... I came to watch a fight, not an argument between two stupid ladies!” Arya shouted. 

Robb and Jon glanced at her direction for a second. Then they returned their attention to each other. “Well, you heard the Lady Stark,” Jon replied. 

“Aye, her command shall be obeyed.” Robb chortled. 

They ignored the protest from a young girl as Jon made the first move. The tourney blade made an arc from the left, aiming to strike on the right arm. Robb pulled his sword to the left to parry the blow. Clenching his teeth, he felt the struck against the sword. _He is stronger than before._ Robb thought as he launched a counterstrike. Using his strength to deliver a strike from the above. 

The blade sailed down to struck the ground, confusing reigned his though as Jon was moving with a speed that Robb did not think he was capable of. “You got better.” Robb complimented as he did not waste his time to launch another strike toward his chest. But other blade intercepted the path. 

“Indeed, brother. You are stronger than me.” Jon whispered with a grin. Suddenly, Robb found himself on the back against the ground. The blade pointed on the chest. And his mind remembered how he ended on the ground. It seemed that Jon took a step forward, using the back part of his hell to attack the back part of Robb’s leg, effective tripping him to cause the fall on the ground. 

“You cheated, Ser Jon!” Robb protested, laughing as the blade disappeared as the hand was extending toward him once again. 

“In the fight, the honor will be the death of you. You have to use everything to win a fight.” Jon replied with a word of wisdom, a grin danced upon his lips on his victory. 

Grabbing the offering hand, Robb was helped to his feet, narrowing his eyes upon his brother. “Aye, I will remember that.” 

“Are you going to makeup or you will just fight again?” Arya demanded with a pout. “That fight was too short. Come on, Robb…” 

“Arya Stark… you will pay for that.” Robb replied. 

“Nah, I got my favorite brother to protect me,” Arya replied, smugly when she saw a faux outrage expression unfolded on Robb’s Tully features. 

Robb mocked her as they began another practice bout. Slowly but eventually, Robb was able to win some bouts against Jon. Eventually, they decided to have enough practice so they began to teach Bran how to use the sword when a young Prince Tommen with Ser Barristan joined them. 

“Why don’t the Prince and the young Stark have a bout with their wooden swords?” Ser Barristan asked. 

Robb noticed that Ser Jon glanced at his way, rolling his shoulders at the Kingguard. “I don’t see any harm with it if the Prince agreed to it.” 

A young prince gave a vigor nod, moving closer to Bran. So it had been an hour as Ser Barristan, Ser Jon and Robb were correcting Brand and the Prince on the art of swordsmanship. It seemed that Bran has more experience than Prince Tommen but Bran was not cruelty enough to show off his victories. 

“By the Seven hell, are you a Stag and Lion?” A new voice echoed in the courtyard as Prince Joffrey and his Hound showed up. “You should’ve defeated the wolf already!” He sneered at the direction of the Bran. “Here… let me show you.” He pulled live steel out of his scabbard. And Robb was the one who reacted quickly as he stepped in the path between Joffrey and Bran. 

“Excuse me, live steel is forbidding in the courtyard,” Robb announced with a frown, his tourney blade’s tip was laid against the ground. 

“How can you have a real practice if you can’t use a real sword?” Joffrey fired back. 

“It’s the rule, my prince,” Robb growled softly. “Remove your sword from the courtyard and uses the tourney blade.” A frown appeared on his lips as he stared down the blonde hair boy. 

Rolling his eyes, Joffrey pushed the sword inside the scabbard. “Let me know when you are done with a toy sword.” He replied smug smile flared at the heir of the Winterfell. 

“Of course, my prince.” Robb bowed is head in respect. “In the least, Tommen was brave enough to wield a toy sword and to learn from his mistakes,” Robb replied, paying a compliment to Tommen while left a small insult at the wake of Joffrey. 

Bran and Arya snorted softly at the comment while Joffrey’s face was turning in light crimson of rage. Marching to pick one of the blades from the stall, Joffrey growled at red-hair man. “I will make you eat that word, Stark!” Joffrey challenged. 

Robb’s head nodded at the prince as he gestured the youngsters off the drill. His sword was still pointing down at the ground as he smiled at the prince. “Dazzle me with your skill.” He replied softly. 

Joffrey roared like a pride struck lion as he charged toward the taller man. Robb did not move a muscle until the last minute as he took a step aside, his foot was on the path of the prince’s foot. The effect was tremendous as he fell down on the ground, his face was completely through the muddy spot. 

“My apology, it seems that the Prince fell down,” Robb replied as he was extending his free hand toward the fallen prince. But his hand was slapped away as the Prince arose from the ground. “You have to remember your footwork,” Robb replied. 

“You will pay for this!” The Prince throw the sword on the ground and marched away from the training yard to the castle. 

Gazing at his siblings and the Prince’s brother, Robb frowned as he spoke to them. “It seems that I have hurt your brother’s feeling, Prince Tommen.” 

“It is okay. I enjoy it!” Tommen replied cheerily, innocence shone upon on the boy as Robb studied him carefully. 

“Indeed, shall we keep the practice on your sword skill?” He asked with a smile at the Prince. But he noticed the flash of worry filled on his knightly brother’s face. It was gone in a second as Jon turned to give the youngsters a smile. _Did I create a powerful enemy today?_ Robb mustered to himself.

* * *

* * *

After the time to breaking the fast, it seemed that Robert was very restless as he demanded hunting with Ned and their heirs. First, he did not want to go in hunting with the King because he would have to endure Joffrey. But he remembered that his duty was to his father. 

So that’s how he found himself in the saddle of his own horse among the men of the hunting party. His father and the King were in front of him as he tried to keep his space away from Joffrey. 

“My King, the dogs discovered the scents. We suspected it’s a deer.” One of his huntsmen spoke up to the king, Robb noticed that the Huntsman was a very stocky figure in a mix of green and brown uniform to help him blend in the forest. 

“Excellent. Let’s hunting!” King’s voice boomed at the party, Robb cringed at the loudness of the voice. _Do you know the first rule of hunting? You don’t announce your presence to your prey._ Robb thought sourly to himself as the party charged into the forest. He had no choice but to accompany them. 

Entering the forest, Robb noticed that the party was falling apart into many small groups, struggling to find his father so he began to ride in one direction. In the end, he found himself alone so he began to slow his horse down. Pulling the short spear from the holder, he began to move quietly, listening to the noise of the forest. The blood was singing to him, and he felt the instinct of his wolf crawled into his thought. The prey was closer, he can taste the excitement of the kills. But it was strange because he thought his wolf was in the castle. 

Suddenly, the deer was walking away from the thick tree, he pulled his reign slowly to cease the horse. Climbing down the horse with the spear, his eyes did not leave the prey as he moved toward it slowly, using the trees as his cover. Fortunately, the wind was blowing downturn so his scent was not able to alert the deer. 

Getting closer to the deer, Robb narrowed his eyes in focus as he raised the spear in the air, preparing to throw at the deer. Crouching down to conserve his strength into a throw, but something felt so wrong. His wolfish instinct was screaming that he was not alone. Blinking once, the manly instinct was trying to squash the feeling of wrongness. He was the predator, not the prey. Suddenly, the feeling became so strong as he began to arise to throw the spear, his eyes watched the path the spear travel as his body was trying to seek the balance. A loud noise alerted him so he turned his head at the direction where the loud noise came from. 

Noticing a golden crossbow among the trees, his body flinched as pain made itself known to his mind. Gasping sharply, his hand reached to touch the bolt as he dropped to his knee. _What…. What is this?_ He thought softly as he fell down on the ground, his back against the dirt as he heard the cries of the wolves. And a familiar voice called his name. “Robb!!!!”

* * *

* * *

**The Kingslayer**

* * *

The sound of a woman’s moan echoed his ear as he shoved his shaft into the hole. The scent filled his nose as he buried his face into her neck, using his tongue to lick the skin. Pleasure filled his thought as her walls were giving his cock a thousand kisses. 

“Cersei… It has been too fucking long till I was inside you!” He whispered softly, breathing hard as he withdrew the shaft to thrust it back inside her embrace. “Fuck... I’m close!” 

“Wait… I’m almost there!” Cersei whined softly, using her hands against the wall to press her butt against his body. “Let me have this…” She mewled softly as Jaime gave another hard thrust, her face was pressing against the wall as Jaime was having his way with her. 

“I want you to come right now!” Jaime replied in her ear, enjoying his triumph over this fucking stag. When Robert announced that they were going to have hunted, he saw his opportunity to have his way on his sister. To remind her that she belonged to him, she belonged to this lion! “Cersei, I told you to come so I can mark your cunt as mine!” He growled softly as he used some strength to slam another violent thrust inside her. 

And her wall crashed down on his shaft, milking the length greedily for his seed as Cersei fell into her orgasm. If Jaime had not held her against the wall, Cersei would be on the ground, shaken from the overload of pleasure. And it was the end for him too, he came inside her, painting her walls with his fertility seeds. “Cersei…” He whispered softly in her ear, pleasure and triumph overloaded his thought. “Next time, you will not deny me.” _Oh no, you will beg for another dose of this Lion!_ He thought to himself with arrogant. His lips moved from her ear to lick the corner of her lips. 

“Stop that…” Cersei protested softly. But they froze when they heard several shouts and cries from the yards outside the Winterfell. 

Taking a deep breath, Jaime pulled himself away from her, his eyes watched the dripping of his seeds on her leg before the dress fell down to cover it. Reaching down to pull his trousers on, Jaime growled softly as he walked toward the window as he tied the belt to secure the trouser. Keeping his head away from the window where anybody can notice his presence, he focused on the commotion. A frown danced on his lips. “It seems that Robert’s party has returned but it seems like something is wrong. Well, you want around two?” He turned to face his sister, a smile danced upon his lips as Cersei was trying to fix herself. 

“No! They have returned. And it’s obvious that something is not right.” Cersei muttered sharply as she was making sure her breasts were secured in the dress. _You have no idea how bad I want to rip the dress off. And to have my mouth on those nipples._ Jaime thought lewdly to himself as he sighed at her. 

“Fine. After you, my lady.” _You have no idea how much I love you, Cersei. I sacrificed everything for you..._ With a smile, he followed his sister out of the room, knowing that this tower will be marked by fuck of the Lion for eternity. Or when it falls down. _By the Seven, I missed your face when you saw me sit on the throne. And Aerys’ body on the floor. I wonder how you would react when you found out that I fucked my sister in your home._ Jaime laughed softly to himself.

* * *

* * *

**Quiet Wolf ******

********

* * *

Sitting on his chair behind the desk, Ned’s eyes stared at Cersei Lannister with controlled rage. Ignoring the shouts among his men and Lannister’s men, his eyes moved from Cersei to Robert, scanning the feature to try to discover any hint of thought through his friends. 

“Enough!” The King roared at people, his hands moved too much in the air. The room became quiet as Robert was trying to catch his breath, giving everyone a stare till the command was resonating in every mind in the room. “Leave now, I will speak to my Hand of the King!” Robert snapped. 

“But, Robert. It was an accident! Joffrey is our son!” Cersei protested as Robert turned to glare at the blonde Queen. “I demand to attend the meeting to decide the fate of my son.” 

Robert’s eye darkened at the demand, growling softly like a warrior who was sleeping and replaced by a fat man. “You will heel the command of your King. This is my Seven Kingdoms. Not your or your fucking father. Ser Barristan, I want you to guide my Queen to her children to mothering them!” Robert barked as the men and ladies moved outside of the room, the kingguard was trying to usher the angry Queen out of the room. 

Fortunately, Catelyn was not here. No. She was attending to his son with Maester Luwin. And he was waiting for the news. _Old gods, I beseech you to spare my son. He is too young._ He sighed softly as the room closed to leave him alone with the King. 

“Seven hells. This was supposed to be a joyous occasion but it became a fucking mess for us.” Robert moaned softly, reaching to pour wines from the jar into the cup. Ned noticed that Robert was watching him. 

“I agree, your Grace,” Ned replied coldly, Robert’s friend was gone in that moment, pushing aside as the Lord of Winter was sitting on the chair like a throne. “My son is lying on the table, bleeding from the wounds inflicted by your son,” Ned replied, frowning at Robert. 

“It was a damn accident.” Robert protested softly, struggling to contain his temper because Ned was his blood brother. 

“I may not agree especially at what your son told mine when he suffered humiliation in the yards. I have witnesses to it.” Ned replied in sheer calm. 

“Damn it. That boy was bothered too much by Cersei.” Robert cursed, drinking some portion of the wine into his throat. 

“My nobles will expect some justice from this,” Ned stated the obvious tension between the Northmen and Southron. 

“Aye, they would. But he is the crown prince.” Robert told him. “As much as I hated Cersei, she is right. Tywin Lannister will not stand aside if his grandson suffered some justice from the North.” 

“Then I must decline your offer of the Handship. I will not serve the King if he sheltered his son from justice!” Ned proclaimed hands gripped the arms of the chair like a throne. 

Robert’s eyes darkened for a second. Ned swore that he recognized the fiery warrior in the eyes. “You will accept it if I decree it.” Robert barked at his friend, throwing the cup on the floor. Suddenly, Robert’s eyes softened at his friend. “Please, Ned.” 

Ned sighed softly. For a second, he thought he was facing a fiery warrior with warhammer in his fist. But it was eroded by reality, just an old fat man who is tired of political clashed each other. And he was standing at the crossroads in his mind, one was leading to his loyalty to his old friend for two decades and another one leads to the blood of his, the one he loved as his son. 

_This throne changed you, my old friend. In first, I refused to believe Jon Arryn when he wrote to me about your health. But I am starting to wonder if he was right._ Ned stared at the oldest friend, the battle brother that he went in war with twice. _But you have changed from the man I knew in Vale. You want the head of that Targaryen’s girl because you heard a rumor about her future marriage. Then I have seen you move your hands into my maids in front of everyone. In front of your wife!_ Ned thought to himself, closing his eyes to take a breath. _And you are refusing a justice for my boy. If he died, the North would demand blood from Joffrey. Lannister may be damned, my old friend, the North will go in war against them._ The decision had reached in his thought. Opening his eyes to focus on his King, Ned gave a nod. 

“Fine, Robert. I shall accept your offer to become Hand of the King. And I will forfeit the justice if you granted me conditions.” His eyes hardened into unbend ice of the Winter’s King. “They are not negotiated. You will accept it.” Ned spoke softly. 

Robert’s eyes hardened in a bit like the word sunk in his thick head. “I can't negotiate it, Eddard Stark. You should remember that you are sitting in the presence of your King.” Robert spoke softly. “Remember that, I will listen to your conditions.” 

_You are the King because the North, the Trident, and the Vale rebelled for you._ Ned thought to himself. “Thank you very much, your Grace. My first condition is you will donate several ships of war into my control. They will belong to the North.” 

Robert frowned for a bit. “Done.”

“Secondly, House Baratheon will swear to provide sailors for my ships. Perhaps a small group of warriors.” Ned replied softly. 

Reaching to pick the wine, Robert considered the words. “That is reasonable. Your people can’t sail well enough. Fine, done.” 

“Thirdly. House Lannister will provide my House with golds to equal the amount of blood the Stark had to lose in that forest. The gold can be provided to me in King’s Landing.” Ned replied stoically. 

Robert began to laugh at the demand. “Oh yes, that’s very reasonable. Tywin Lannister will agree to it. I wish I could see that fool’s face when he found out your condition. Done!” Robert boomed. “All of them is very reasonable!” 

Ned stared at his King with a frown. “I’m not done, Robert. Lastly, the matter of Targaryen will be dealt with by me.” 

Robert froze as he stared at his old friend, staring each other as the battle of wills unfolded in front of them. “Why? What are you planning to do with them?”

“They are my business, Robert. I will not let other lords dictate their fate like Tywin Lannister did in the Sacking of the King’s Landing.” Ned replied quietly. 

“Damn it, they are fucking dragonspawn. Tywin Lannister did a foul deed but he had provided the Realm with stability and peace!” 

“They were children, Robert. They may be slaughtered by the Lion but their blood is on my conscience since you refused to force justice on Tywin!” 

“They were not children, just a fucking dragonspawn!” Robert roared. 

“They were innocent son and daughter, niece and nephew, grandson and granddaughter and on... They committed no crimes against us.” Ned replied as Robert slammed his hand against the desk. “But they were dead and belonged in the past. This Targaryens in Essos are not. And I will deal with them.” 

Robert huffed several times while he stared at Ned. “And you will ensure that they will not be a threat to me and my bloodline?” 

“Yes, I will ensure that Viserys will never claim your throne,” Ned vowed. _He cannot be a threat to you, Robert. Because there is a boy with a higher claim than them. And I will be damned if I allow Joffrey to become the King. This boy is truly mad._ “And you cannot tell anybody of fn to Small Council.”

Robert sighed softly, studying the man in front of him. “Fine. Viserys and Daenerys are your concern. But what am I suppose to tell them if they asked about them?” 

A smile danced on his lips. “I am sure that my King considers them no threat, just pretenders with only names. No armies. No fleet.” 

Robert opened his mouth to speak when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Opening the door, the guard told them that Luwin was able to ensure that Robb will be on the way to recovering. A breath of relief escaped from his throat as the guard closed the door. “Okay. Fine. I accept those conditions. I will borrow your Maester to write a few letters to see them in the process to transfer to you when you arrive in King’s Landing. Does that satisfy you, my old friend?” Robert spoke softly with hope. 

_No, they do not, Robert. For once, I’m truly glad that Lyanna was never your wife._ Ned thought to him with bitter but he smiled at the King. “Yes, House Stark will forgo any justice they demand upon on Joffrey Baratheon for those conditions.” Ned rose from the chair, his eyes stared at the King with a frown. “Just keep that boy away from my children, Robert. Now please pardon me, your Grace. I must check on my boy. I will inform Catelyn about the agreement. Oh… the boy will have to apology to Robb in public too.”

Robert grunted softly as Ned walked outside of the room. Hearing the sound that Robert was exiting the room, Ned sighed softly to himself as he walked down to the room. “Fetches me the maester and wines!” Robert boomed.

* * *

* * *

Ned was on the knee in front of the weirwood, praying quietly under his breath. His thought was truly troubled from the day. And it was not over. For another thousand times, he was wondering if he did the right thing in Rebellions. 

Even he remembered Catelyn’s reaction when he told her and Robb that House Stark will acknowledge the event as an accident.

Flashback

Ned was watching as Maester gave Robb some potion. Then he was waiting till he was alone with Catelyn and Robb. A frown reigned on his lips as he studied the exterior looking of his body. The silence was up in the air until he broke it with his words. 

“I have spoken to Robert. We agreed to call it an accident.” Ned spoke softly, noticing an outrage expression unfolded in Catelyn’s face. 

“My Lord, your son is lying on this bed with a wound in his lower chest,” Catelyn stated with cold fury. “It was no accident!” 

Robb moved his hand to cover his mother’s hand, his eyes did not leave his father. “Calm down, mother. I believe that my father has more to say.” 

 

Ned gave his son a smile as he reached to clasp his son’s naked shoulder. “Yes. I did. He is a crown prince so it would be difficult for me to demand justice.” He sighed softly. “But in the end, I made sure they paid a heavy price for what they want from us. To have the House Stark to acknowledge this as an accident, the Crown is willing to give me three things.” 

_Should I tell them about the fourth condition. No. The fewer people know about it, the less chance that blast Spider will discover it._

“The Crown will provide several warships to me as vessels of the North. They also will provide me with sailors from their homeland to be part of the North. Perhaps warriors.” A smile broke through his cold feature. “And Tywin will have to pay me the gold equals to the amount of blood you sacrificed in the forest and in Winterfell.” 

Catelyn growled softly but he was surprised by Robb. His son was laughing after the words sunk in. “Oh, and the boy will apology to you in public for this accident,” Ned added as he squeezed Robb’s shoulder. 

“I don’t want that wretched near any of my children!” Catelyn replied with a frown. 

“Calm, mother,” Robb stated as Ned watched his son carefully. “Father is truly brilliant. This is the best justice we could ever get from them. Am I right, Father?” 

Catelyn frowned at her son. “What are you…” She paused as she considered the words once again. Then she turned her eyes to study her husband. “And where will you obtain them?”

“King’s Landing,” Ned spoke softly. 

“Oh, I see.” Catelyn kept frowning at her husband. “Well, humiliation will be a bitter taste.” 

Robb nodded at his mother. “Indeed.”

Ned sighed softly. “I’m truly sorry, Robb. This agreement does not sit right with me but..” 

Robb interrupted his father. “No. You were in between hard place and impossible. I’m truly glad that we make them pay for this accident.” 

Ned gave him a reassuring nod. “I’m proud of you, my son.” 

But he noticed a cold look from Catelyn Tully. It seemed that she wanted an eye for eyes. A normal reaction for a mother to protect her firstborn son. 

End of Flashback

_Perhaps I am too lenient?_ Ned thought to himself. But his thought was interrupted by noise from the distance. Turning his head around, he noticed Ser Jon with Ghost in few distances away. With a smile, Ned stood up as he beckoned them forward. “Come, Jon.”

Hearing his father’s word, Jon moved closer to weirwood with Ghost move around, snuffing the lands and snows with great vigor. “You asked for me, Father.”

“I want to thank you for telling me the truth about this boy,” Ned stated with a weary. 

“In the least, Robb is alive and he can recover completely in a month or two,” Jon replied with an uneasy smile. 

“I thank old gods for spare his life. But they will pay for this.” Ned replied. 

“Cersei will allow you to demand her son?” Jon’s eyes widened at the statement. 

“No.” Ned sighed softly. “I have forced Robert to make concede for House Stark’s promise to view it as an accident. We will receive the ships, sailors from the Crown. And House Lannister will pay us golds equal to the amount of blood loss Robb had endured.”

Jon’s mouth was dropping a bit, truly speechless at the retribution that Ned Stark demanded from Robert. “Oh… they won’t like it a bit.” Jon chuckled softly. 

_If it was twenty years ago, I would demand justice. But I guess the years of ruling the North had taught me a bit. Truly, I don’t know if I am ready for the King’s Landing. Those Southrons plays Game of Thrones in their sleep._ Ned thought wryly to himself. Then he focused on Jon. “It’s not all I demand from Robert.”

“Robert allowed you to walk away…” Jon replied with a chuckle. 

 

“Pfft. Robert may be all barks and no bites with his friend.” Ned paused for a bit. “Most of the time.”

They shared a small chuckle at Ned’s word. “What else did you demand from Robert.”

Ned paused as he studied the boy careful. “You state that you will follow every command I give you.” 

“Of course, Father,” Jon reassured with a smile. 

“I told Robert that I will deal with Targaryens myself,” Ned stated quietly. 

Jon’s eyes widened a bit. Then he frowned at his father. Ned noticed that the dark storm of grey ice stared ferociously at his father. “No, the girl will not die by my hand or any men I command. She is innocent.” Jon took a step back, crossing his arms in defiant against his father. Even a small pup felt the distress from his master attempted to bare his teeth at Ned. 

“No!” Ned raised his hand to reassure his son. Shaking his head violently, Ned could not blame the boy if he overreacted with that thought. “That’s the precious why I demanded to deal with them not Robert. He wanted their head. I do not.” Ned frown at Jon. “Remember who I am. I will never tell my men to hurt women or children. Never!” 

Jon’s cheek seemed to shine with blush, his eyes fell down like he was ashamed to think bad of his father. Even the Ghost seemed confused with his master as the pup whined softly as he nudged the leather boot against his white fur. “Forgive me, Father. It seems that everyone wants them dead.” Jon whispered softly. 

Raises his hands to clasp the shoulder of his boy, Ned smiled at Jon. “There is nothing to forgive. Remember… you need to trust me as I trust you.” 

 

Jon nodded his head. His eyes raised to meet Ned once again.

“Only three people know about this is Robert, me and you.” Ned noticed a confusion reigned on his boy’s face. A chuckle escaped his throat as he studied the boy. “I include you in this because you will be the one who will deal with them under my name. I have not decided what to do with them but the plan is simple.”

Jon nodded his head, listening to the words from his Father. “We must stop this marriage between Daenerys Targaryen and the horselord. It will not be easy but I believe I have a plan. And they do requires those things I demand from Robert.” Ned smiled softly as Jon widened his eyes at his Father as his mind began to assemble all of the puzzles. 

“So the ships and men are for me to use to head to Essos. And the gold would pay the journey.” Jon frowned at his father. “What are you going to do with Targaryens when we achieve our goal to dissolve the marriage?” Jon asked. 

“I don’t know. It depends on the Targaryens. But I have promise Robert that Viserys Targaryen will not be a threat to his reign or his bloodlines.” Ned replied, hating himself for not reveal all truth to Jon. Ned believed that he was not ready yet. Especially when he was going to meet his other family for the first time. But it was necessary. 

“One problem a time. By the will of old gods, I hope I will have a plan when we arrive in King’s Landing.” 

 

Jon nodded solemnly. Ned sigh in relief. “In meanwhile, I would like you to keep eyes on my children around Lannisters.”

“Of course, Father. Oh… I have an idea for Bran.” Jon replied with a grin. 

“Bran?” Ned replied. 

“Bran wanted to be a knight. And he begged me to take him as my squire.” Jon replied as Ned frowned at him. _Catelyn will not allow it. How can I break it to him?_ Ned pondered the question. “Of course, Lady Stark will not allow it because I am a bastard and a threat to her son,” Jon replied with a wry chuckle. 

“I’m sorry, son. It’s those idiocy Seven’s ideas.” Ned replied. “But..”

Jon interrupted Ned with a wave of his hand. “It’s okay. I am just a decoy. You can suggest Blackfish as an alternative. Catelyn would have no valid excuse to delay that.” Jon replied with a smile. 

And Ned was staring at the boy. This boy seemed to have an amount of cunning for think of this plan. And it seemed to be a solid plan. “Why are you doing it for Bran?”

“Because Bran is my brother and he really wants to be a knight of a song. Like Ser Barristan.” Jon chuckled. 

“Oh, Ser Barristan the Bold,” Ned replied with fondly at his secondborn son. “Very well. I will do this.” Ned paused for a bit. “Arya and Sansa are coming with me to King’s Landing. I would like you to keep your eyes on them especially on the journey.” Ned replied. 

Jon frowned. “Are you still planning to arranged a betrothal between Sansa and Joffrey?”

“No. She will not marry this boy. But I can’t reject it right now. In public, we still promise to arrange a betrothal.” Ned replied. 

“I understand, Father. You don’t want to push the King off the cliff.” Jon joked with a smile. 

“Exactly. But remember, he is still our King.” Ned said. “Enough of talking. Let’s pray to old gods before we turn in the bed. It has been a long day.”   
Acknowledge with a nod, both of them faced the tree and bowed their head to have their thoughts with the old gods. Ghost was moving toward the tree to smell it. But he ran away from the tree quickly. 

_Another sign that old gods exist in this world. People thought that we are truly savage for worship the old gods over the Seven._ Ned thought to him quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you for all positive comment. And for kudos. I can't believe I got 100 of them. It meant a lot to me. 
> 
> The finale will not stop me from writing this story. I write it so you and I can enjoy it. 
> 
> As always, please don't be afraid to ask any question. I'll be happy to answer them if I can.


	4. Playing the game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The result of Eddard Stark's demand.
> 
> * * *
> 
> I apologize if this is short and filler chapter for you. But it was necessary to set the stage. Be patient, The story will move quickly in the next chapter. I promise that there will be action for sure. 
> 
> Also, I am thanking D/D to give us a motivation to write better stories than they did to our babies. 
> 
> As always, please don't be afraid to leave feedback.

**Old Lion**

* * *

Wrinkle finger trembled with rage as the mighty Lord Paramount of Westerland and Warden of the West was reading the letter from the King, Tywin crumbled the letter into a small ball and threw it into the fireplace. A fire ignited in the oceanic eyes of the Old Lion, his thought was filled with promises of various curse words for Eddard Stark and his grandson, Joffrey Baratheon. “This boy is utterly incomplete!” Tywin spoke out in frustration, only acknowledge that he will be giving to this foolish incident. Slowly, his eyes glanced upward at the portrait of his wife in his solar. She was a truly a beautiful woman, the only person that Tywin would even consider to be his equal. His sons had failed him; one refused the mantle of Castle Rock. Another was truly a monster. Moving his eyes to glare at the second letter, it was from his daughter. And she was truly not Joanna Lannister. And her children, they were a disappointment, perhaps he should’ve forced Cersei to let him raise them in Castle Rock. But he will never question their bloodline, even Tyrion. 

With a huff, Tywin pushed himself upright from the chair to move himself to the unique cabinet in the corner of the room, its door was designed with arts of Lions. Fingers touched the handle shape into the head of the lion as he pulled it outward to reveal several contents in it. Ignoring most of the thing, his hand reached to grip the box to place it on a spot right out of the cabinet. Lifting the lid, the strong scent floated to his nose as he examined the cigars. They were produced from the Summer Isles and they cost him a small fortune. But it was worth investment as he smoked it when the situation demanded it. To celebrate his victories over his enemies like the time he razed two House to extinct, or when he had to plot against the enemies who slighted him or his own House. 

Reaching to pick one of the cigars, it was rolled between his index finger and thumb as he closed the lid. Placing the box back in the cabinet, he reached for the small golden cutter, walking back to the chair to take a seat once again. Installing one end of the cigar into the hole of his cutter, he applied a pressure on it to provide a clean cut through the cigar. Tossing the cutter on the table, he placed the clean cut edge of the cigar against the flame and lighten it. When it was properly lightened, he brought it to his mouth, lips closed itself around the cigar. 

Oceanic eyes shifted upward to the portrait of his wife, he inhaled the smoke of chemicals into his body. Pulling the cigar away, he exhaled the smoke out. “What am I going to do with Starks, Joanna?” He whispered softly, Inhaling another dose of the cigar, his thought was working overtime for plots. 

Of course, Tywin knew that he was not the great general like Eddard Stark or the people motivator or well loved like Robert Baratheon. Nor an honorable man like Jon Arryn used to be. Or screwed mind like Doran Martell. No, his strength was when he committed to something, he will do anything to achieve it. Two Houses are extinct because of that. 

“But I cannot face the armies of Baratheon and Stark together and survives it.” He muttered to himself, shaking his head a bit as he spoke to Joanna. “Oh no, my love. I will be crush by their mighty and Eddard Stark will be able to outgeneral me.” He took another dose of the cigar, his eyes narrowed a bit as he blew it slowly, savor the moment. 

“No, I must pay the golds so their gaze will be off the Lannister. I have to let them think that the Lion is tame, doing their bids for now.” He offered his freed palm toward his wife with a smile. “Then when they are not united in a cause, the Lion will strike.” Closing his palm into a clenched fist, the oceanic irises stared at his wife for a bit. “But how would I achieve that?” 

Sighing softly, he breathed from the cigar as his thought was trying to analyze the problem. “If I can’t strike against Eddard or Robert, perhaps I could light the fire under their feet,” Tywin muttered softly, the idea was taking a firm hold. Especially with Robert. “Perhaps I could sow chaos by sending the Mountain into the public. It would upset the Martells. And for Eddard…” Tywin muttered to himself, taking another dose of the cigar. A smile danced upon the lips of the old man as he blew the smoke out of his mouth. 

“Lannisters always pay their debts.” He chuckled fondly at his wife’s portrait.

* * *

* * *

**The Spider**

* * *

Walking into his little room, the fat man studied the surround to make sure it was not disturbing. As Master of Whisperer, he had many enemies who fear his ability to reach over the Seven Kingdoms to discover any secrets that they hid. Of course, he was not omnipotent. But he can be near to it. Time is his ally to ferret the secrets out of him. But he had to admire the North as one kingdom that was so difficult to obtain secrets from. 

It seemed that Eddard had won the loyalty of his own castle and the town near it. Even the children loved the Lord Paramount of the North above anything because he cared for them. A sigh echoed his troubled thought. It was important to know the events in the North. Because he knew that the North will resist the return of the Targaryen. Especially ‘Aegon Targaryen’. 

With a weary sigh, Varys moved to the table. Pulling a paper, he began to write something on it. But he was interrupted by a servant knock on the door. Dipping the quill back in the holder, he placed the unfinished parchment somewhere else. “Enter.”

The servant came inside the room, bowing his head to acknowledge his station in this realm. “Two messages from your bird, my lord.” He muttered softly, glancing down on the floor. 

“Come…” Varys spoke softly, knowing that this servant is absolutely loyal to him. The servant was supposed to receive his message and protected it with his life when Varys was preoccupied from receiving it himself. The servant moved to provide the sealed parchment and Varys took it. Placing it on the desk, he pulled a gold coin to place it on the servant's hand. “You may go.” He spoke softly, forgetting the servant when he saw the sigils on the seals. The first one was from his little bird accompany the King’s party in the North. And the second one was from the secret conspirator, one of his friend. 

After the door was sealed, Varys reached to pick the first letter from the North, breaking it quickly as possible. Unraveling the parchment quickly, his eyes were absorbing each word with greed, food for his starved thought about the North. The moment had passed as he placed it on the paper, chuckling softly at this event unfolded in the North. 

“Truly. Prince Joffrey is truly a fool.” He muttered to himself, breathing a sight. Of course, the realm will bleed eventually. _Among the Andals House, Starks truly despites the Lannister the most. Lion and Wolf strive to be the king of the forest. Perhaps it will ensure that the Seven Kingdoms won’t be unity when Aegon came to take his throne._

Varys remembered that he had a second letter. Picking the letter, he studied the seal very closer to ensure nobody has manipulated it. With absolute certain that it’s truly sealed, a fat finger pressed itself to break the seal. Pushing the letter on the table, his eyes studied the words on the letter. 

Even if they opened the letter, they will discover random words in a very strange language. But it was truly a code that he developed with his friend. And they add it into the language of Essos to increase the security of the letter. 

“Truly… a piece of good news in last.” He muttered to himself. _It seemed that my friend is sending a rider to Khal Drogo to open a negotiate in behalf for Prince Viserys. It was truly difficult to convince him to trust the horse-lords._

Varys sighed softly as he rose from the chair, heading to the small table with wine jars and empty goblets on the table. Pouring himself a drink, he was wondering if he should’ve informed the King about this. 

_Perhaps, I shall tell Robert about this. I will ensure that his assassin fail anyway._ Varys thought to himself as he took a small sip of the wine. Yes, he had to show Robert that he was the only person who can be the Master of Whispers. So he can be near the throne of power when Aegon came to Westeros. 

_Indeed, Aegon. For nearly over three decades, my plan will come to the fruit._ Varys giggled to himself, thinking of his own accomplish if he pulled this plan. _And in last, our revenge will be completed. But there are so many works to do._  
“Especially with Petyr Baelish,” Varys whispered to himself, truly believing that Peytr was planning something. And he did not know what that man was up to. Oh, he believed that Peytr thrived into chaos. Chaos provided that man an opportunity to ascend to the Master of Coin. Truly, he did not understand how this man achieved this feat when there is plenty of other Lords who can perform this task 

And it was very difficult for him to set his little bird to the place where Peytr was operating from. They were building with ill repute. And his birds would be in danger of this place, especially toward Peytr’s customers. 

Moving the portly body back to the chair behind the desk, Varys reached for the new parchment. With a smile, he dipped the quill into the ink. 

**To the rightful Lord of the Seven Kingdoms…** _A sweet revenge…_

* * *

* * *

**The Cripplied Snake**

* * *

Wheels were moving slowly through the stone path in Water’s Garden, Doran’s eyes studied the beauty. His trusted bodyguard was slowly pushing him toward the balcony where he was able to watch children play in it, passing the time as he was waiting for another person to join him. 

“Areo, please bring my desk and the messages,” Doran asked.

Receiving a nod, the loyal captain brought a small portable table to the chair, ensuring the table was above the lap without touch his disease legs. 

“Thank you, Aero,” Doran replied softly, studying the month old message about the King traveled North after the death of Jon Arryn. _Eddard Stark, how can I hate him when he demanded Tywin to face justice for my sister and her children? But he is the brother of the woman who causes this war._ He sighed softly, shaking his head. _Perhaps, we will have our justice through Eddard Stark when he ascends as the Hand of the King._ A bitter chuckle echoed his throat. _Only if he survives the pit of hell._

A voice interrupted his thought as he shifted his attention to the newcomer, frowning at the choice that Dornishman was wearing to this meeting. _A silk robe?_ “Oberyn. Do you want to explain why robe is appropriate to wear?” Doran frowned at his younger brother. 

“What? It was the only thing I was able to find right after I have a meeting with Elliaria.” Oberyn smiled, his eyes waggled a bit to provide a context of what meeting he had with his lover.   
Doran sighed softly, pinching his nose with the finger and thumb. Time was an absolute luxury for him. Especially when his disease had advanced a bit, forcing him to return to Water Garden. He knew that his time in power was limited for now. “Oberyn… I do not have time for your game. Now, tell me what you found in Essos.” 

Oberyn chuckled softly, heading to a table where there were fruits for him to enjoy. Reaching for a date, he tossed it in his mouth to chew a bit. Doran was tiring from the game that Oberyn was playing with him. 

_Is that your little vengeance upon me, brother, for holding you back decades ago from obtaining justice for our murdered family? Foolish little brother. I don’t want to lose you in your rash action._

“I have found them. They are in Pentos.” Oberyn replied casually. “They are at a rich magister’s manor. Magister Mopatis’ manor.”

Doran sighed softly, running his hands through his hairs. _Soon, we are ready for our vengeance. Elia… I have not forgotten you._ “Good. I will send Quentyn with a small force of spears to retrieve the Targaryens.” 

“Your son? Why not me, brother? I am more experienced than my nephew in Essos.” Oberyn frowns a bit as his finger played with a date. 

“You are going to King’s Landing,” Doran replied. A smile danced upon his lips at the confusion on his brother’s feature. “You are going to be my eyes and ears when Eddard Stark ascends to the Hand of the King.” 

Oberyn’s shoulders were shrugging indifferent, but Doran knew his brother well enough. “No, you will not engage any Lannisters.” Doran narrowed his eyes upon his brother, watching to see if he will obey this command. 

“Fine. But what will Quentyn say to convince them to come to the Dorne?” Oberyn replied, expressing a little boring tone. 

“Quentyn will carry my letter to Prince Viserys. And in the letter, I will promise him an army of Dornishmen and sellswords to get our justice and them on the Throne.” 

“We could’ve done it right after Elia was murdered.” Oberyn protested at his brother. 

“No, the Realm was more united against their hatred of Targaryen. Even if Reach sided with us, could we win against Lannisters, Tullys, Arryns, Starks, and Baratheons? No.” Doran shook his head, frowning at his brother. “But the Seven Kingdom was not stable right now. Vale has a regency for boy Lord Paramount, an incomplete one.”   
Doran chuckled softly, his eyes glanced at the garden. “Lysa Arryn is ruled by fears for her child. She protested against Lord Arryn’s decision to send the boy to foster with Stannis Baratheon.” Doran said. “According to the late gossip in the Seven Kingdoms, it seems that there is a tension between Lannisters, Starks, and Baratheons. According to my source, Joffrey attempted to kill the heir of Winterfell while they were hunting.” Doran glanced at his brother with a smile. “Hoster Tully seems to be on his deathbed and his son, Edmurd Tully, seems to be a very green boy.” 

Turning to face his brother once again, Doran clicked his tongue. “And it seemed that the relationships between Robert, Stannis, and Renly had a detriment to nothing. Stannis left the King’s Landing during the death of Jon Arryn.” Arching his brow at his brother, he studied him closer. “We have to put a little keg in the Seven Kingdoms and it will explode in a piece. And I believe that Lannisters and Starks are the kegs.” 

Nodding at his brother, Doran’s eyes shone with brilliance gleam which implied a devious intelligence was working in his thought. “And you will push it by talking to Eddard Stark about the justice for Elia, Rhaenys, and Aegon.” 

Oberyn chuckled softly at his brother. “You truly frighten me with your otherworldly patience.” 

“It’s necessary to play the Game of Throne. Meanwhile, my daughter will marry the Prince while my son takes the Princess as his bride. Arianne will be next Queen of the Seven Kingdom while Quentyn and Daenerys will rule the Dorne.” 

“Do they know about it?” Oberyn pondered as he tossed a date into his mouth. 

“Quentyn does. Not Arianne. She seems more difficult toward me in recent time. She attempted to marry Willas Tyrell without my consent. For a second, I was considering that pair but why would she have just two kingdoms while she can have the whole Seven Kingdoms.” Doran muttered softly. 

Oberyn chokes on the date but he was able to spit it out. His eyes were staring at his brother. And it seemed that Doran was able to cause the speechless upon the Red Viper of Dorne. “I will send two of Sand Snakes with Quentyn. If Viserys seemed mad or he refused to accept our deal, he will die and we can claim Daenerys.” 

Oberyn shook his head in amusement. “Truly, you can be ruthless when you want to. Is that all, brother?” 

Doran waved his hand, dismissing his brother. “Ellaria will go with you to keep you in check, brother.” 

Oberyn chuckled softly as Doran reached a quill and began to write a letter for Prince Viserys.   
_Dorne will have their vengeance, Tywin. Your House will burn…_

* * *

* * *

**Lord of Dragonstone**

* * *

Frowning at the letter the King had to send to him, Stannis sighed softly as he was pondering which ships that he was supposed to award to Eddard Stark. 

_Damn you, Robert. You have to gift ships to your ‘brother’. And your blood brother will have to build more ships to replace it._

Stannis sighed softly as he summoned Ser Davos to attend him. Standing at the balcony of this damn castle, he stared at the fleet near the island. Bitter ran through his thoughts. _I was not meant to rule this damn island. Storm’s End was mine!_ He shook his head as he wondered how Renly was messing up the Storm’s End. Those warriors were supposed to be ruled by strength, not lavish parties. 

A knock against the door removed his attention from the water to the visitor, an old man was awaiting his invitation. “Ser Davos, come in,” Stannis spoke. Moving to the desk, he gestured the old sailor to read the parchment. So he was waiting a bit, enduring the struggle of the old man tries to read the letters. 

Finally, Ser Davos spoke softly. “Which ships are you going to award to Eddard Stark, my Lord.” 

Stannis sighed softly, his thought was troubled. “I believe that three dromonds and perhaps five carracks shall meet the King’s demand. What’s your thought?” 

Ser Davos nodded his head, acknowledging the thoughts. “Royal Fleet can survive the loss of two dromonds. We can replace them. And for carracks, there is plenty of them in King’s Landing.” 

Stannis nodded his head, staring at the old sailor with a neutral face. “Indeed. But which dromonds I should send?” 

Huffing softly, Ser Davos was studying the letters on the letter. “We cannot give our best boats to Lord Eddard Stark, robbing us of the excellent boat and splitting the crews. Nor we cannot give Lord Stark our terrible boat without offending the King and Lord Stark. Perhaps we can give him two little old vessels with average sailors? Perhaps, the Maiden and the Storm Stag?” Ser Davos suggested. 

Stannis pondered the words, both vessels were in good shape and it has plenty of lifespan in it. And their crew was mixing of Stormlanders and Crownlanders. Nodding his head, he gave Ser Davos a smile. “That’s a very good suggestion. I shall send letters to the captains to move their ship to the King’s Landing with other carracks to await Lord Eddard Stark’s arrival and his inspection.” 

Ser Davos bowed his head to acknowledge the statement. But Stannis did not dismiss him yet. “Tell me the news about the Stormlands.” 

Ser Davos was frowning at the man, knowing that Stannis will not be happy with him. “It seems that Lords of Stormlands were entertained by Lord Paramount Renly Baratheon on his party to celebrate his birthday. There are several rumors in the flow but they are not worthy to your ear, my Lord.” 

“Nonsense, tell me,” Stannis commanded, frowning in distaste of his brother. 

“My Lord, there are rumors between Renly Baratheon and his own squire, Loras Tyrell. They seem to be closer than a friendship.” Davos muttered as he was trying to paint a good light. But it did not work with Stannis. 

“Renly is failing his duty as Lord of Storm’s End. He must produce heirs.” Stannis thundered, frustrating with his younger but incomplete brother. “That’s not all you have heard, Ser Davos?” Stannis studied the man with coldness in his eyes. 

“No, my Lord. There are rumors all over the Stormland about your red priestess. And they were meeting with scorns.” Ser Davos frown. “We should’ve sent her away.” 

“Nonsense. This priestess was able to see in the future. She would be useful no matter what god she served.” 

“But my Lord, her presence will harm your relationship with the Seven. Septons in Crownlands are spreading rumors that you are accepting the Lord of Light.” 

“Religions are just tool. They will serve their purpose. And the vassals of Dragonstones will know who their lord is.” Stannis dismissed the threat. 

“But my Lord, she is burning people. That’s a murder.” Davos tried to convince Stannis once again. 

“They are sentenced to die in the first place. It would be boon for me if their death can serve a purpose. Enough, Ser Davos. She stays.” Stannis proclaimed, ending the debate. 

Ser Davos nodded his head to acknowledge the order. “That’s all, my Lord.”   
“Good, you are dismissed. Please stop by my daughter’s room, she was asking for you.” Stannis replied as he took a seat near his desk to write letters. “You may go.” 

Ser Davos bowed his head once again and departed the room. 

_Damn Renly and Robert… They do not understand that to rule, they have to be very firm._

**Author's Note:**

> Please pardon my murderous of the English language. I am deaf and I struggle with the rules of grammar. Please be honest with me, do you enjoy this story? 
> 
> Also, I would like to hear feedback from you. 
> 
> I am looking for BETA.


End file.
